percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 41
Chris P.O.V I've wanted to do many things in my life, getting put into prison was not one of them. We were a depressed bunch of kids, trapped in a prison with nothing more than a television screen to call ours. Katherine and Demetra's eyes were fixed on the Tv screen, I saw Josh on it, tied up to a chair and utterly helpless. Which meant he was captured....again. Me and Vega had retreated into the darkest part of the prison, which was at right hand corner of it. I was leaning on the metal bars that kept us here. "Looks like it's up to us to save him again." Vega complained. "Yup." I agreed. I scanned the prison. Cheyyenne was trying to figure out how escape, Kat and Demetra were looking at the Tv screen, and Vega was beside me. Well that's everybody. I was glad that the amazons didn't take one of us away(other than Josh of course). Then I saw a flash of bright light coming from behind me. It was an amazon warrior pointing a flashlight at me. My senses were heightened thanks to my mark, which included my sight, so looking at the light of the flashlight was like looking directly at the sun. "Hey there. After our queen is done with your friend, your next you know." She grinned at me. I ignored her comment, but the flashlight that she was pointing at me was starting to get irritating. "Get that light out of my face." I said coldly. "And what are going to do?" Despite my threat she still continued pointing it at me. "Point that light at me one more time, and I will smash your head against the wall." I threatened her again. "Ha! I would like you see you try-" At that time, I turned intagible and walked straight through the metal bars. "What the-" The amazon warrior began reaching for her weapon. Before she did, I grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall, knocking her out. "You should have listened to my advice." I said mocking her, as well as grabbing the keys to the prison from her. "You can wall through walls?" Vega asked. "Yeah. Can't you?" I asked her. "No." "Why didn't you do that before?" Cheyyenne asked, obviously annoyed that I was the one that got them out. "Well I can't do everything around here can I?" I said, while opening the prison door. I went to the table where our weapons were kept and gave each of them their weapons back. I also took the map piece that was in the parthenon that the amazons had managed to take for themselves, in a nearby safe. I put the map piece in my pocket and turned around to face the rest. "Come on. Let's go save Josh." I paused and remembered that I had missed something out. "Again." Taste of Youth <-------Chapter 40 [[Taste of Youth: Chapter 42|Chapter 42----->]] Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page